Across the Fire Escape
by Timelordlookingforatardis
Summary: Bellamy moves into the same apartment building as his sister to keep an eye on her but he doesn't expect his new neighbors to be so loud, crazy and annoying.
1. Bellamy - Week 1

I could hear a shrill noise working its way into my brain as I tried harder to bury my face into my pillows to drown it out, however that wasn't working so I settled for roughly slamming my hand down onto the snooze button then quickly drifting back to sleep. Half an hour later I was awake lazily sitting on the side of my bed, running my hands over my face in an attempt to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. It was Sunday so I didn't have to work but I needed to start packing before Wick got there with his truck so we could move into our new place. We had been on a waiting list for almost six months for an apartment downtown, Octavia had moved there first with her boyfriend and not long after I filled out an application so I could keep a closer eye on her. It wasn't that I distrusted Lincoln or anything, Octavia was just my responsibility and I needed to be close by for her in case she needed anything. It also didn't help that I was still twenty-five and living with Kane he didn't complain or ask for rent hell most of the time he was pre-occupied with his girlfriend, but it was still weird for me to be out of college and living at home.

Really the only reason I had stayed so long was because of Octavia. Yeah she loved Kane and had a better relationship with him than I did but I was just uncomfortable leaving her with him, I mean he did leave us when we were little and I was worried he'd do it again. Yeah Kane had also taken us in when our mother passed away, apologized countless times and tried to build relationships with both of us. He had handled me patiently through high school, paid for my college and didn't push for me to call him anything other than Kane. I respected him to an extent, but I still had some issues with him. He had disappeared when I was seven without any sort of warning and was basically forced back into my life eight years later. It wasn't easy to forgive him, but I had decided to try for Octavia. Overtime I eventually began to grow closer to him, not that I exactly had a choice; he was the only parental figure I had left, the only family O and I really had.

By about ten I was almost finished packing and Kane had knocked on my door, "Hungry Bell?" he asked glancing around the room at all of my boxes before looking back at me for a response.

"Uh yeah, just got one more box to pack and I'll be right out." I told him picking up a large box and heading over to my bookshelf; Kane simply nodded and left the room. About fifteen minutes later all of my books were in the box and it was taped shut. I looked around the room with a sigh, I was going to miss this room it's were I'd lived for the last ten years, the longest I'd ever lived anywhere and I was saying goodbye to it in a few short hours.

The smell of bacon drew me from my thoughts, I moved the boxes into a neat stack beside the door before heading into the kitchen for breakfast, "You need any help moving?" Kane asked from his spot at the table nose deep in his newspaper and coffee.

"No, I think Wick and I have it."

He nodded in response before asking, "What apartment will you be in?"

"205."

"Ah, two floors away from Octavia?" He paused looking up at me with a small smirk, "I expected you to move closer."

"It's the only apartment open." I mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes. Kane smiled in response before returning to his newspaper. I finished breakfast quickly before returning to my room, I flopped onto my beanbag chair putting in headphones and blasting some classic rock.

A little after one Wick popped his head into my room quietly rapping on the door as he walked in, "You ready?" he asked when I pulled out my earbuds.

I took one last look around the room as I got up, "Yeah, I'm ready. Help me with these boxes?" I asked motioning towards the stack by the door. Soon all the boxes were in Wick's truck and we were heading downtown.

Wick began pulling over and asked, "Hey man, you want to stop for lunch really quick?" I responded with a slight nod as he pulled in front of Space Walkers Café. We walked in and took a small booth in the corner quickly looking over the menu before the waitress arrived.

A peppy voice made us look up from our menus, "Hello!" It was a small girl with chocolate eyes, dark brown hair and copper skin. She was looking directly at Wick only glancing at me for a moment to flash me a small smile, "What can I get for you boys today?"

Wick just sat there looking at her for a moment like he hadn't heard her so I cleared my throat to order, "Uh, can I just get a burger and fries with a coke?" I asked placing my menu back behind the napkins.

She smiled and nodded at me quickly writing down my order before turning back to Wick, "And you sir?"

"Uh, yeah… uh same." He said pointing at me and quickly turning to look out the window, the girl let out a small laugh before walking away and going back behind the counter.

"What the hell man?" I asked giving him a scrutinizing look, "You suddenly can't talk to a girl?"

He glared at me for a moment before heavily sighing, "I don't know man, it was nothing." He said waving his hand absent mindedly and turning back to look out the window.

Soon our food came, we ate, we paid for it and we left. Wick didn't speak or look at the girl again the entire meal; I however learned that her name was Raven. We arrived at the apartment around three and began unloading our things. The apartment had a kitchen/living room area when you first walked in, a bathroom off to the right and two bedrooms straight back. I took the room on the right with the big window that led out onto the fire escape, right across the fire escape was another apartment with another huge window, and hopefully whoever it was wouldn't bother him too much. We were carrying up the last of our boxes when two boys came walking towards us from the other side of our building. One was tall and lanky with shaggy brown hair and the other was a shorter Asian. They were walking towards us waving with goofy looks on their faces, "Hey!" The taller one called, "You guys our new neighbors?"

"Uh yeah…" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Cool, cool. I'm Jasper and this is Monty." He said pointing to his friend, "We live across from you in 204."

"Oh cool. Well we need to finish moving our stuff soon, so we'll talk later." I said quickly making my way into the apartment trying to avoid the any further conversation with the weird kids in the hallway. We finished unpacking around seven so we sat down to have a few beers and watch some hockey. "So," I said glancing over at Wick, "The girl from the café?"

"Shut up." He said taking another swig of his beer not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Raven"

"What?" he asked finally taking his eyes off of the TV and turning his recliner towards me

"Her name," I said turning to match him, "Her name is Raven."

"Okay." He said nodding and slowly turning back towards the TV.

We sat there for a few more minutes cheering for the Penguins until a commercial came on and we ordered pizza. Not even an hour later the delivery guy showed up bringing both us and our neighbors across the hall pizza. Jasper caught sight of us, inviting himself and his roommate over. They brought their pizza, some whiskey and a small suspicious bag in throwing themselves on the couch.

"Yeah, just make yourselves at home." Wick said loudly giving our guest an annoyed look. Jasper gave a goofy smile while taking a large bite of pizza and holding up the bag, quirking his eyebrow like he was trying to ask if we wanted any, "No, we're good." Wick informed the two turning away from them and looking back at the TV.

Another hour passed before the game was over, we watched our team lose the game by a singular point before chauffeuring the two drunk guys back to their apartment and heading off to bed.

Three days later Octavia came down to the apartment, Wick was still at work and Jasper and Monty had invited themselves over once again taking over the Xbox.

"Hey O" I said giving her a hung as when I opened the door.

"Hey Bell," she said returning the hug, "Want to come over for dinner tonight? Lincoln is having his brother and sister over."

I was about to respond when Jasper interrupted walking over to hug Octavia, "Hey Tave! It's been like two weeks since you've been over to party with us, what up with that?"

"Oh! Hey Jasper," She looked around me, "Monty" she waved. "We've just been so busy, no time really." She turned away from the tall lanky guy and back to me, "So dinner?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven! I'll see you then!" She said turning to walk out of the apartment, "I have to go, I need to start cooking! By boys!" she said cheerily waving before closing the door to the apartment and heading down the hall to the elevator.

For the next two hours me, Jasper and Monty sat playing games, talking about Octavia, the building, the area and their parties. Wick came home somewhere in between taking a beer from the fridge, lounging in his recliner and joining in the game. At ten till seven I left the apartment heading towards the elevator I walked in, pressed 5 and watched as the doors closed, except they didn't close. A foot came in between the doors which caused them to reopen revealing the girl from the café. She gave me a slight smirk stepping into the elevator beside me, "Hey."

"Hi." I responded moving over so she could select the floor she was going to.

She looked at the buttons and smiled, "I'm going to 5 too. Brother's having dinner."

"Lincoln?" I asked.

She nodded, "Octavia."

I nodded in response and we stood there in silence until the doors opened, "Ladies first." I said motioning for her to lead the way. She didn't protest as she stepped out of the elevator making her way towards apartment 510. She didn't bother knocking she just walked straight in so I followed her lead.

"Hey Raven!" Octavia yelled walking into the room, "Oh Bell, you're hear too." She gave me a small smile and introduced us to each other. "We're still waiting on Lincoln's older brother Tristian." Octavia told me as we took our seats at the table. Not too long after Tristian arrived, Octavia served a spicy chicken stir fry with white rice. We mostly ate in silence just making small talk; I learned the Tristian had lived in my apartment with his wife Anya before buying a house, Raven lived in apartment 321 which was down the hall from my place and that Jasper's family owned the Space Walkers Café that Raven worked at. After dinner everyone hugged saying goodbyes before Tristian, Raven and I made our way back to the elevator. Raven and I both got off on the third floor heading towards opposite sides of the building.

Things were going good for the most part, I mean Monty and Jasper were over frequently without permission which kind of bothered Wick but other than that everything was going fine until two a.m. on a Thursday morning, a morning I needed to be up getting ready for work in four hours and I couldn't sleep because the apartment across the fire escape had been blasting music for four hours. At first I tried to ignore it, I didn't want to be that neighbor, the neighbor that complained, but I had a class to teach in the morning and this, this was not working. I got up not bothering to change out of my pajamas or put on shoes before heading out of my apartment in search of the loud one. I reached the other end of the building following the sound before stopping in front of a door. "Three twenty-one" I sighed to myself, "Of course… Raven." I knocked on the door expecting the small brunette to answer but instead I was met with a set of bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and pale skin.

"Can I help you?" She asked putting her hand on her hip looking me up and down with a small smirk.


	2. Clarke- Week 1

"Clarke?" Raven yelled walking into the apartment after work, "Finn?"

"He's not here." I called back.

"Great!" She smiled walking cheerily into the kitchen, "I gotta tell you about these guys from the Café!" I raised my eyebrow in question waiting for her to respond, "Okay yeah I know Finn… blah blah blah." She told me before continuing, "Anyway these two guys came into the Café today one had blonde hair, dark brown eyes and some facial hair going on." she said motioning her hand around her face as she lamely tried to describe him.

"Alright."

"No Clarke, listen! So I go over to take their orders and he just stares at me. His friend ordered but he just sat there when he finally snapped out of it he avoided me for the rest of his meal! It was so weird dude."

The apartment door bursted open interrupting any further conversation about the man from the Café as Finn, Jasper, Monty, Murphy and Miller came pouring in. "Afternoon ladies!" Finn beamed making his way over to give Raven a kiss.

I walked away from the two making my way towards the living room for game night, "You're going down Griffin." Murphy laughed pulling his controller from the bag.

"Really Murphy?" I rolled my eyes, "Name one time you've ever beaten me?"

"New Year's eve 2013, Mario Kart!" he announced happily.

"That doesn't count! You wouldn't pause the game! I was in the bathroom puking my guts out!"

"Not my fault you're a light weight." He laughed as everyone poured into the living room. We started off playing Mortal Kombat two challengers at a time until everyone but Murphy and I had been eliminated. "Like I said Griffin, you're going down!" he yelled we were tied and this was the match that decided the champion. His character grabbed me doing its x-ray move sufficiently lowering my health, but it wasn't enough a few moments later and his character was hardly standing with the words, 'Finish him!' strewn across the screen.

"What was that Murphy?" I asked in the cockiest tone I could muster.

Murphy huffed in response before tossing a bag to Jasper and saying, "Blunt." In no time one was rolled, we had formed a small circle while we waited and passed it gradually around.

"Puff, Puff, Pass." Jasper reminded us with a goofy grin. Soon it was gone, Raven and I ushered people out of the apartment afterwards both for different reasons. She wanted alone time with Finn. I wanted alone time with my bed, I hadn't been able to sleep the previous night so even though it was early I needed to crash.

My next few days were spent either sitting on the roof late at night drawing or spending time with Monty and Jasper listening to them talk about their new neighbors Bellamy and Wick. They describe Wick as a quiet and slightly grumpy guy, the grumpiness was most likely only towards the boys though they knew not personal limits. They described Bellamy as bossy and opinionated. I wasn't in any rush to meet these new angry men so I told the boys not to bring them over, not to invite them to any parties and not to talk about Raven or myself to them.

On Wednesday shortly after Raven had arrived home Lincoln had called inviting her to dinner saying their older brother Tristan and Tave's brother would be over as well, Finn however apparently didn't get the memo and showed up at the apartment shortly after Raven had left.

"Oh, Hey Finn." I said looking over from my spot on the couch to his wandering form in the apartment, "Raven's not here."

"I know." He told me spreading his arms out across the apartment.

"Did she not tell you?"

He began making his way towards the couch to sit by me, "No she did."

"Oh." Was all I could manage before turning back to my game. We sat in silence for a while, he just watched me play Skyrim for about thirty minutes before I could feel his eyes on me, "Can I help you Collins?" I asked looking over at him in annoyance.

"I don't know can you Clarke?" He said licking his lips looking down at mine.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"This." He said grabbing my face in an attempt to kiss me.

I quickly pushed him away jumping off the couch, "What the hell Collins?! Get the fuck out!" I screamed pointing towards the door.

"Clarke," He said getting up slowly moving towards me, "Just calm down."

"I'd advise you not to move any closer!"

"Just chill out Clarke."

"Just get out!" I yelled again. Soon two boys came barreling through the door, Murphy and Miller. Both boys looked from me to Finn and back to me, "Get him out of here!" I told them throwing my controller in Finn's direction.

"You heard her." Murphy said walking towards Finn, "You want to do this the easy way or the hard way." He paused looking back at me again, "I don't know what you did but I know Raven is going to get pissed. I know that Jasper and Atom may get pretty pissed too. So I suggest before anything else happens you leave so I don't have to explain to your girlfriend and brothers why you're all bloody."

Finn glared at Murphy and Miller before walking around them and leaving the apartment, "Thanks guys." I said quietly looking down at my hands, I wasn't going to cry or anything I just needed to be alone for a little bit. Without looking at the two of them again I tuned out of the room heading for the window in my bedroom so I could make my way to the roof.

I sat on the roof staring up at the night sky wishing I had something to sketch it out with, but unwilling to go back into the apartment. I sat up there against the brick wall for what seemed like hours before Raven found me, "Clarke?" she asked walking towards me, "You okay?" I nodded in response. "I've been home for about an hour; I just started calling you, heard your phone in your room then saw the window open…" she trailed off and sat beside me, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I told her unable to decide what to do or say about the situation.

"Okay then," she paused looking up at the stars, "I guess I'll tell you how my night went." I turned my head slightly towards her so that she'd know I was paying attention. "You remember those guys from the café?"

"Yeah."

"And Monty and J's new neighbors?"

"Mhm."

"Well, they're the same people." My eyes widened slightly as I turned to look at her more, "Their names are Wick and Bellamy. Both age 25. One is an engineer, the other a history teacher. Wick is the one that stared at me, Bellamy is Tave's brother."

"Damn."

"Yeah so we live right across the fire escape from the café boys…"

We sat in silence starring up at the stars for a little longer before I spoke, "Speaking of the café boys…"

"Oh no which one? Atom? Jasper?"

I shook my head 'no', "Finn…"

"What about Finn?" she asked concern covering her face.

I sighed pausing for a moment to look away from her, "He tried to kiss me." Everything went quite. When I finally looked over at Raven her face was a blank mask.

"Let's have a party." She said bitterly, "I need a drink."

"It's almost ten…" I trailed off looking at my dad's watch, "And it'd Wednesday night."

"So… We're having a party. We're not inviting Finn." She told me before climbing back down the fire escape and into our apartment I quickly followed her down, "You go get the idiots." She told me referring to Monty, Jasper, Murphy and Miller, "Invite anyone decent you see in the building… I'll call the others."

I nodded to her before I walked out the door, I turned down the hall and knocked on Murphy's door but no answer came. I stood there for a few moments before pounding music began pouring out of my own apartment. I decided then that no one could possibly be home or they'd be out by now so I turned to walk around the building to Jasper's. I walked slowly taking my time passing the elevator I saw Lincoln and Octavia getting out, I nodded towards them acknowledging their presence as they headed towards the apartment before continuing my short walk to 204. I stopped in front of the door rapping lightly on the door. Moments later Jasper popped out looking confused, "Party, stuff happened; your brother's not invited." I said quickly.

"Atom?" He asked the confusion growing.

"Finn." I stated. The confusion didn't leave his face but he didn't ask any further questions he invited me in where the other three were sitting around the TV eating pizza and watching hockey. He told them there was a party, that Finn wasn't invited and turned off the TV. Once everyone was ready they headed out once again, passing the elevator the second time reveled Atom and a blonde stranger, "Hey." I said trying to get his attention. Which failed. "Dude?" I asked again. "Blonde guy!" at that he swung around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna come party?"

"Uh, I gotta work tomorrow." He replied turning back towards his apartment.

"So do all of us." I said motioning to myself and the group of guys I was with, "My friend is kind of having a bad day and she wants to have a kick ass party, she told me to invite a bunch of people. Do you really have anything better to do? I mean yeah you can sleep, but you could also come party and have fun."

He stood there for a few moments, gave our group a once over and said, "Maybe some other time? I see those two goons all the time-" he said pointing to Jasper and Monty, "- so I'm sure it'll come up again. I really gotta go to sleep." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

I huffed in defeat before motioning for the boys to follow me, you could hear the music playing through the entire building it wasn't quite at all. We busied ourselves between the Xbox, beer pong and dancing for the next few hours. I had been on a team with Jasper, we were against Miller and Atom. Sadly they won, being the light weights we were we stumbled around for the next few hours laughing like children. It was like nothing else existed and nothing bad had happened until someone knocked on the door, bringing both Raven and I back to reality, "Can you answer it?" she asked me, "If it's him, I don't want to see him." She slurred leaning on the counter.

I begrudgingly agreed to answer the door wishing as I walked towards it that no one had to open it at all, I was expecting Finn, expecting an argument. I opened the door to a guy with olive skin, messy brown curly hair and dark chocolate eyes that were accompanied by freckles. He was wearing blue and grey plaid pajama bottoms, a black t-shirt and an annoyed look on his face. I smiled slightly leaning into the door way and putting a hand on my hip, "Can I help you?"

"If you could turn down the music that'd be great." He said in a low bitter voice.

"Or." I said walking slightly into the apartment, "You could come in."

He quirked an eyebrow at me before growling, "I have classes to teach tomorrow, I need sleep and your music is preventing that from happening."

_He was a teacher so this must be_, "Bellamy?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock shaking his head, "Yeah."

"Raven told me Tave's brother lived across the fire escape and was a teacher…" I trailed off looking at the floor for a moment and then back to his face, "She's in here ya know." I told him pointing behind me.

"That's nice." He said running a hand through his hair, "Can you please just turn down the music?"

"You're more than welcome to come in and turn it down." I informed him walking away from the door leaving him standing in the door way with a confused look on his face.


	3. Bellamy - Party & Lunch

Clarke Griffin had left me standing at her door music blaring inside making it my responsibility to put a stop to it. I slowly walked into the apartment no longer able to see the blonde anywhere. Groups of people were huddle by the couches, a table and the kitchen counter but the source of the music was lost to me, "Hey Bell!" Octavia's voice called ringing through the crowd around the beer pong table, "Come on, come play!"

I quickly strode over to my sister glancing around for speakers, "I can't play O, I gotta work in the morning. I just need to turn down the music."

"Well big brother." She slurred slowly, "You be my partner at beer pong and I'll tell you were the music is coming from."

"I can find it myself O." I told her as I turned to walk away everyone began laughing, "What?" I asked turning back.

"You won't find it anywhere!" A taller dark skinned boy I'd later learned was called Miller informed me, "Reyes wired the apartment, she keeps it hidden!"

I huffed in defeat reaching for the ball Octavia squealed as she handed it to me, it had been us against the tall darker skinned boy and a slightly taller pale boy with short brown hair who kept making glances at Octavia, "Where's Lincoln?" I asked her feeling uneasy about the boy across the table.

"Oh he went to bed hours ago!" She laughed, "Now throw the damn ball!"

I obliged tossing the ball making it into one of their cups, the guy looking at Octavia drank and tossed the ball back in our direction, the ball almost missed spinning around the rim of one of the outer cups before falling in. I took the drink for Octavia before passing her the ball, she'd had enough to drink tonight getting her home before I went to bed was already going to be a bitch. We went back and forth like that for about twenty minutes until only two cups remained on their end and four remained on ours, I was just about to toss the ball when a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to miss my throw, "Oh that's too bad." The silvery voice of the woman who'd answered the door whispered near my ear. I jerked my head to the side giving her a glare and shrugging her hand off my shoulder, she removed her hand but only moved over to stand next to me on the outside of the table, "Come on Bellamy." She was slurring her words now as well, "You got this."

"You should go to bed or something." I told her quietly. There were three drunk girls in this apartment surrounded by drunk men, whether those guys would do anything or not I wasn't entirely sure. After all I hardly knew any of these people.

"Noo, I'm havin fun. Oh the ball landed in your cup!" She shouted.

I grabbed the cup swallowing down the liquid quickly before turning to Octavia, "O, I will be right back."

"Where you going?"

"Your friend needs to go lay down."

"Clarkey? No Clarkey's okay! Throw the ball!"

"I told you," Clarke sang beside me, "I'm good."

I huffed slightly deciding to quickly finish the game so I could get the music turned off and end this party. I threw the ball into one of the cups causing it to bounce into the other, "Drink em both!" I motioned from the cups to Miller. "Now," I said turning towards Octavia, "The music."

"Oh, right?" She said turning to leave the table, "This way big brother!" She called almost tripping on air luckily she was able to catch herself, she led me over to a small box on a table in the corner of the room and opened it, inside were all the switches for the stereo system and lights. I turned the music completely off switching on the lights simultaneously.

Everyone in the room grew quiet and turned in his direction, "It's time for everyone to go home!" I announced, "No one is staying here, they're too drunk. Get out!" I said pointing towards the door. Raven, Clarke and Octavia were also making their way towards the door grumbling angrily with the crowd, "Not you three." I said dragging them back, "You wait with me and you two go to your rooms." They both rolled their eyes sluggishly walking into their rooms; after I was sure they weren't getting back up and everyone else was gone I helped Octavia up to her apartment. By the time I got home it was five in the morning and I hadn't slept, so I quickly called into work before falling asleep. I woke up at three and stayed laying in my bed staring at the ceiling, I didn't have a hangover because I'd only drank the beers from the game I was just in a bad mood. Thanks to the annoying girls across the fire escape I had to call into work and throw my sleeping schedule all off track. The annoying bossy blonde couldn't just turn off the damn music? No that would be too damn difficult I had to **earn** the right to sleep around here apparently. I huffed loudly before climbing out of bed making my way to the shower I quickly discarded my clothes stepping into the hot water letting it loosen up the muscles on my back.

When I walked out into the living room fully dressed Wick was sitting in the recliner, "Long night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and insinuating tone. "Not like you think man."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Seriously those annoying girls across the fire escape were having a party and I couldn't sleep because of the music but they wouldn't turn it down!"

"You went over there?" He laughed.

"Yeah and O wouldn't show me how to turn it down until I played a game of beer pong!"

"Because that sounds realistic!" he said rolling his eyes.

"It happened." I glared back.

He smiled, "Whatever you say Blake. You want to go to Grounders and grab a drink and a bite to eat? Or did you have enough to drink last night?"

"Let's go." I growled shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my jacket. We walked about five minutes down the road to the bar that Lincoln's family ran. We grabbed a table ordered wings and beer than sat to watch the hockey game, "So speaking of the stupid annoying girls across the fire escape." I said getting his attention, "One of them is that girl from the café, her name is Raven and she is Lincoln's little sister."

"The girl from the café lives in our building?" I nodded my head, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"I just found out last night man!"

"Oh my god, they invited me to that party and I turned it down."

"She was in a bad spot last night anyway there will be more parties." He nodded in response looking away probably thinking about the girl, I however turned my full attention to the platter of wings in front of me consuming over half of them before I was full.

After we finished we made our way back home running into three guys in the elevator, "Bellamy right?" A guy asked, the guy who'd been looking at my sister.

"Yeah." I nodded holding out my hand, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Atom" he said shaking my hand, "These two are Miller and Murphy." He said motioning to the other two, "You kicked our ass in beer pong last night man, that last shot was crazy!"

Wick chuckled and let out a low sarcastic whisper, "Forced to play beer pong."

"This is my roommate." I said glancing over, "Wick."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you guys, Listen we're about to go play some Xbox and Foosball maybe drink a few beers. Would you guys like to join us?"

"Sure." and, "No." let our mouths simultaneously the latter coming from Wick, "I'm in." I corrected. We all stepped off the elevator on the third floor with Wick heading towards our apartment and us heading down the same hall as the girls, "you guys live on this floor too?" I questioned Miller.

"Yeah we live two doors down from Clarke and Raven in 324."

We walked into the apartment and split into teams for Foosball, Atom quickly tossed me a beer before taking his spot across from me it was Murphy and me against Miller and Atom. We played for about forty-five minutes before I roughly hit the ball making our final goal, "Hell yeah!" Murphy cheered, "You ever play Mortal Kombat?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, Me versus you?" I nodded following him over to the TV five minutes later he was staring at the TV stunned, "He's better than the princess."

"The Princess?"

"That's what we call Clarke." Miller butted in, "She always picks Peach when we play Mario Kart, so she's 'The Princess'."

I nodded slightly standing and patting Murphy on the shoulder, "Sorry dude." Then turning to the other two, "I gotta be heading out, class in the morning." I left the apartment and went back home quickly letting sleep take me over.

That Sunday morning Kane called me, "Hey Bell, could you meet me for lunch?"He paused waiting for my response when none came he added, "Octavia will be there."

"Why?"

"I want you two to meet somebody."

I huffed in annoyance, "I don't want to meet your girlfriend."

"Come on Bellamy, It'd mean a lot and Octavia will be disappointed if you don't come."

"Okay, fine. I'll come eat lunch, but not for you for O."

"Great!" Kane responded, you could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll see you at The Ark at one."

"Mhm." I said hanging up the phone

It was ten so I had three hours until I had to be at lunch and I'd be damned if I would be presentable I quickly got dressed in ripped jeans and a band tee shirt walked out of my apartment leaving the door wide open and walked across the hall knocking on door 304, "Morning," Monty answered rubbing his eyes.

"I need to smoke and drink a little moonshine." I told him, "Or at least smell like it."

"Why?" He frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "Jasper wouldn't question me he'd just say hell yeah." At that he moved aside so I could step into the apartment thirty minutes later I reeked of alcohol and red eyes, "I'll be back in like two hours for another round." I told him before heading back home to finish 'getting ready'.

Deciding to be a bit late I hailed a cab at one, "Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Ark." I had responded gruffly closing the door.

When I arrived I walked slowly inside noticing three people sitting off to the side, "See dad," Octavia said, "I told you he'd show up!"

"Bellamy." Kane nodded with a slight frown taking in his appearance, "This is Abby."

"Hello." I said sitting to order not bothering to shake her hand or be polite at all, "Do you not have any kids?" I asked glancing around for another chair.

"Well I do, but she couldn't make it today." I nodded not asking any further questions Octavia chatted with them both before the food came and plenty after I sat zoned out staring at my hands, whatever those two gave me was strong. "Goodbye Bellamy it was nice meeting you. "A voice suddenly said. I looked up to see the gentle face of Abby and the disapproving look of Kane before they exited the restaurant.

"What the hell Bellamy?!" Octavia exclaimed punching my arm. All I did was rub the spot before grabbing my wine downing it in one gulp and blacking out for the rest of the night.


End file.
